Forbidden Kiss
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Harry decides to get his first kiss from the most unlikely person. Slash!


Title: Forbidden Kiss

_**Start! **_I wrote this to help me describe a kiss.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: This is Slash…Male/Male…

'_Today's the day!_'Harry thought, watching the clock in anticipation. His best friends watched him; Ron with a look of disgust as Hermione seemed almost giddy.

"I can't believe he talked you into playing look out." Ron muttered bitterly, even as Hermione giggled like she was planned to do something forbidden.

The professor dismissed the class causing the class to flee, leaving only Harry, Ron and Hermione behind. Harry lingered in the middle of the classroom while Ron and Hermione lingered near the door. Harry nodded at Hermione, who dragged Ron out mouthing 'good luck' before they closed the door to the classroom.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Potter?" The professor asked smugly.

Harry dropped his things on the desk and walked toward the teacher. "Yes, Professor."

"Well, what is it?"

Harry took a deep breath, hesitating; his mouth had gone dry as he stared at his professor. Not even swallowing seemed to bring any relief.

The teacher shifted nervousily "Harry, is something wrong?"

Harry didn't miss the worry that filled the question.

"No, nothing," Harry answered, unable to meet his teacher's eyes.

The professor stepped closer. "Harry you can tell me anything."

Harry smiled and looked up. "I know." He muttered moving closer to his professor.

"I just wanted to ask you…" he stopped again his mouth still dry.

"Ask me what?" the teacher asked.

"Will you kiss me?" He demanded quickly, blushing as shock showed on the professor's face.

Harry stepped closer and stared up into his teacher's eyes, a smile formed on his lips as the teacher whispered the forbidden answer.

"Yes."

Nervous-hopeful green eyes meet the professor's black ones as they stared at one another, forbidden thoughts flitting through their heads. Harry's were nervous, waiting for their forbidden moment on the eve of happening. His hearts doing summer salts, his palms were sweating causing the student to hide them in his robes, wishing the butterflies would fly away.

His first kiss…was going to be a forbidden one.

Black eyes stared down at the young man in front, taking in every detail, from his eyes to his shaggy black hair to his handy down, way-to-big close. This teacher had no right to want what was to come.

The teacher leans forward lifting the student's head, watching as Harry breathes out a gasp. That was all that was needed and their lips touch softly. It only last for a second before they pulled away and stared at each other, and then lips come together to dance once more. Warmth shoots through the young man as Harry tasted Cherries and Chocolate, sending desire through him. He gasps and pulls away panting, reaching out he touches the long smooth black hair, running his fingers through the locks.

Both stare at each other, Harry wondering if this experience was real or not as the teacher yelling at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. This was his student and he wasn't suppose to even care for this one, yet as he looked into the boy's greens eyes he couldn't help but lean in for another kiss.

Bang. Bang. A knock sounded at the door to the classroom. The professor and the student jumped apart in surprise. Harry's face flushed. His breath gasping, he shared a look at his professor. The man backed away his mask falling into place.

The Harry became just another student yet again turning back to his desk to collect his things, and having mixed feelings about how easy it was for the man he just shared his first kiss with to pretend that it meant nothing.

The door opened and a blond e hair girl stuck her head in, she gave Harry a dreamy smile but frowned at the professor. She had the knowledge of what just happen in this room in her face and eyes.

"Hello, Harry." She said dreamily. "It's time to go." And with that she held the door open for him.

Harry headed towards the door only to have a hand grab his shoulder and spin him around, lips smashed together one more time, it happens so quick that as soon as the lips touched it was over. "This is real." The teacher said.

"Yes, it is." Harry answered with a small smile. He turned and walked out of the door.

"Good day, professor." The blonde girl said and skipped after her friend.

The most dreaded professor in all of Hogwarts sat down in his chair and dropped his face into his hands and sighed. His next class would start soon, but even so his mind kept wondering back to a pair of green eyes and a pair of soft lips, his first taste of a forbidden kiss.

**FIN.**


End file.
